Speed and Light of Life
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: What if you were to find out you weren't who you thought you were? What if you were part of a whole different world? What if your oldest friends, relatives and family were not who you thought they were? What would happen if the D-cons constantly hunted u?
1. Prologue: From my Eyes

_**Speed and Light of Life!**_

* * *

><p><em>I will LIKE TO THANK Skelington Girl for helping in the creation of the story... If it wasn't for our conversations this story would not have come to me... Thanks for nicknaming me "Blurr Girl" because of you I created this and another story... So also thank her for this wonderful story if it weren't for my nickname she gave me... i wouldn't have made this possible. Also I would like to call her my co-author as she knows most details of the story and said what she thought went perfect in it... THnak you so much girl... :)<em>

_I own this character listed here as Autumn although her name is different as you'll find out in following chapters._

_I own the characters she talks about, however you'll see why Transformers Animated fits in_

_Disclaimer I don't own the characters or Places in Transformers Animated HOWEVER I OWN EVERYTHING OF THIS CHAPTER THE CHARACTERS ALHTOUGH UNNAMED ARE NAMED IN COMING chapters._

_Also I want to see if the end of this chapter sounds familiar to anyone… Guess quickly I will post soon._

_Also referenced songs I do not in any way own…_

_One last thing this is just a chapter warning that this chapter contains the thought of being raped which my be discriptive or affect someone who's gone through it themselves (My character does not get raped its just a fear that comes across her and she kinda takes an injury for something she could have gotten from a man raping her) ANOTHER WARNIng if you're not good with gore I would let you know that this chapter has discriptive injuries and as such if you're affected by such things I suggest the possiblity of skiming the chapter to see if its to discriptive for you. Personally I'm not good with gore either and don't like reading such but I just warning because I had to describe ehr injuries in the way you will see her get them in coming chapters... _

_Thank you for reading this.._

**_Message to anyone who thinks of swearing or cursing... You can bash my story but NO SWEARING OR CURSING OF ANY KIND... _**_THIS GOES TO ALL YOU __HATERS__ Get A Life_**_ and NO BULLYING._**

**_Oh and If anyone trys to call me a W... I ask that you think before you write... You have no clue what my background is or life and how THAT WORD OR ANY WORD SIMILAR TO THAT PERSONALLY AFFECTS ME SO SUSH you're FREAKING MOUTH AND THINK BEFORE YOU WRITE. Please_**

_Oh I wanted to let anyone know if you see mistakes do tell me... I have use Spell Check all the time but I think mine has issues... I always go back and make corrections to stories on here all the time after posting them...It helps when people tell me so I know what I may have overlooked Thank You..._

_And thank you for being such amazing incredible readers._

_Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I WILL LIKE 2…YES 2 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE _

_And don't forget… _

_Enjoy Enjoy Enjoy_

_Enjoy Enjoy _

_Enjoy…_

_Thanks ;) :)_

* * *

><p><em>Note the following chapter is in <strong>my characters perspective of thought<strong>... I will like to add that this character is not telling any more of the story except for this chpater... This is just to get you to understand her persepective of things and you'll see why I did this...  
>Oh I'd like to thank a reviewer for telling me I needed to redu some stuff in this chapter my spell check on word must be broken or something if it has that many mistakes even after looking through it... THanks..<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Intro: Why Am I Here!<span>_

* * *

><p>I awoke again not knowing where I was. I think I was several yards from a highway or interstate from the way things around me sounded.<p>

Somehow, I ended up in a small grass patch that was cool, shaded, and wet from the tall thick trees and brush that grew around it.

The light I can tell was barely coming in, it only came in a little when the tips of the eighty something foot trees swayed. Yet the ground I sat on was still warm, cool, comfortable, and relaxing.

I lay on somewhat damp grass but it was green and gave coushion to my odly aching body, the only issue was I would look like I was wiped by a wip later cause I'm allergic to melldew and grass, I can sit in it but always look wiped.

I never mind the grass or the fact that it caused me to have several bladed looking marks on my body, I couldn't live without a large grassy yard back home. That is if it is still my home.

I was running away, but I was just leaving for a few hours, I could never leave for reals. I loved everyone to much and its not like I was abused or hurt, I belonged to a tender caring family. They just worried way too much about my safety that it drove me nuts on many occasions that and the things I knew they were hiding but could never reveal. I could not truly leave them no matter how concerned and secretive they could get. Could I?

I just let myself sigh and examine my surroundings, the dark sap on the dark large tree's, the sound of cars speeding or honking on a highway, the sound of birds and small critters like squirls and chimpmunks scattering around the woods happily living their marry little lives. While I was misrible, their happiness made me feel worst, I was in utter missery and unsure about everything of this freeky day. Nothing made sense especialy that answer to why I kept blacking out in a single day for no apparent reason. All I wanted to do was go home, I shouldn't have run or yelled that they weren't my parents they are well in a sense, just not my biological parents.

They might not have told me the truth of who my mother was till it was too late, nor explained other then dad's work as to why we moved several times out of no where for no true reason. Paking up the whole family, distant relatives and close friends to some new city. Well with the exception that his work did move a lot and he was a national sales manager for several radio stations that would require him to move here and there eventually.

But I never was truly going to leave them, sure I threatened to and walked out but all I was going to do was drive a bit go to the park that outlook Santa Rosa and ponder in my thoughts before heading home happy and terribly sorry for hurting my families feelings. The park was near Lovers Peak but I found a spot that was beautiful and just relaxing, with a waterfall nearby that supported the peacefulness of nature, it was my heaven and such a nice place to think to myself without the fast paceing life moving me away.

The question on my mind was why didn't I go there to the park? Or even remember going to the park? They were my family, I wasn't truly leaving them, I never could hurt the loving parents who raised me and siblings I grew up with. I just can't see what caused me to not head back. What caused me to black out and loose all memory of most of the afternoon events? That is besides me reaching my car, ready to shove the bags in like I usually did when I was sick of them hiding things from me or scolding me for wanting to know about my real parents.

Again, I had no clue who put me here or how I got here. Last I remember I was in Las Vegas, and I learned I had arrived at a random church I once knew around the time of three thirty. The stranger thing was I remembered the time on the clock in our living room said 2:30 when I was storming outside mad with a vengance. All I knew from the time I awoke in the church was the note I saw adressed to me explained I arrived there at 3:30, and somehow I made it to Las Vegas from Santa Rosa in a single hour from the time I was leaving home. This had to be impossible, I learned in school such things with the technology of today was greatly impossible. At least I think?

Then again someone once said "Things are only imposible only when you believe they are. The impossible is possible as long as you can believe they are." Although I don't remember whose words they were I knew that they had some meaning to my strange arrival to Las Vegas and now this forest for all I know in the middle of no where.

I also knew that I arrived in some magical fashion to this Church in Las Vegas only a single hour after leaving home, no matter how imposible that this sounded if not crazy for 2070's, it some how was extremely possible, because somehow in some fashion I was able to travel in such a way with no reclextion of how I had traveled this way.

All I knew was what I was told, I learned that I slept in that church for over two hours, when I woke somewhere around five something. The pastor told me that I cried and wimpered throughout my sleep moving my legs as if I was running in my dreams or trying to get away from something terrifying. I didn't know how I got there, and neither did the pastor he sort of just found me, nor do I know why I woke with no memory, nor the reasons I was crying uncontrolibly when I woke up just like now.

Last time, was the first time I ended up somewhere and had no clue why I was crying, and this was the first time, not counting the usual church tear jerking sermons, that I actually broke down in a church alone like I was crying over a dead mans body.

Things were quite strange as this imparticular church was the Christian church I once went to with my old friend from childhood. I came here when I visited her after she moved to the city of Las Vegas.

When I awoke it did not take long for me to notice the pastor who was keeping a close eye on me, as if he was trying to protect me from harm. I asked him if he knew how I came in or arrived, explaining I had no recollection of arriving to a church. I still find it weird the look he gave me as if he was expecting me to tell him what may have happend to me. At least he shook his head which told me he had no clue, for I would have not gotten anywhere if he only indicated with that strange facial expertion. He told me that he saw me asleep with my bags and my pink name inscribed bible out, but he never knew why there was a sleeping crying girl in this church nor how she came to be inside or arrive at the church.

He explained how when he found me scraped, bruised, injured, a slightly covered in blood and debris he thought it best that he did not disturb me, however he could tell from what I looked like that I was greatly destrested, that and the crying gave away the idea that somehow I was destrested. It made sense once he explained the situation from his view to me, why he had such a strange look and expertion.

It was no surprise that my crying is what brought him out, there was no doubt that when I cried and I mean realy cried as I knew I was doing then like I was now, there is no way not to hear it. My real distrested cries are so loud, I could wake up a unconsious man with the sound of such tears or hiccup like sobs. Of course with someone that had such a belchy cry, the pastor had to wonder and examine who was making such a cry, and was so anguish. What I was trying to figure out was if the pastor was more worried or disturbed that he came to find a girl who had no memory of why I looked such a way lying in the podiums sleeping and crying my heart out with fright and sadness, sprawled out like a exhausted little baby or toddler.

I had no recelction of that events before that incident nor how I suddenly was in a thick forest with the same bags, which I had no clue how I managed to carry them on my own to such a place, or inside a church, with cuts on my arms and a rip in my jeans.

The large cut in the area of my riped jeans is what woke me up in the church, the only thing is I never looked at my leg to see why it hurt so horrendously, because I noticed the paster sitting patiently in a podium a few rows up, checking paper work while trying to protect the young looking girl from anyone that might'want to harm me or take me.

It was ironic when I spoke with him that he had remembered me slightly from the past, but I barley payed attention to his statement. That is until he explained where I was, thats when I lost the thought of the searing stinging gut rentching pain coming from my right leg. I was so surprised and flabbergasted as to where I was that all thought back at that moment was focused on the impossiblity of the note I woke up with telling me the time of my arrival and some other things like 'everythings alright, stay out of trouble, you'll be safe." Though when the paster had brought up how familiar I looked again I remembered this being the church my old childhood friend attended and went to, so I explained how I once came here as a child when I visited my best friend and old next door neighbor before she moved away.

This pastor during the hour or so of talking with him, was quite kind, he even tried to help me insisting I went to the hospital or let a doctor check up on me. The strange thing was the note I found when I woke up stated "Rika, don't go to the hospital no matter what, you can't trust anyone except this pastor, you're life is in danger, do not return home stay here, you'll know when its safe, what to do." It was because of this that the only help I allowed the pastor to offer was to let me call my family on my cell phone, the problem was I never got through, no one ever answered.

I tried all my uncles, aunts, cousins, even grandma, but still no answer. I tried my adopted siblings Alicia and Max but still nothing, my friends I grew up with, my adopted siblings real siblings who were my best friends,. Then I attempted a text to everyone and any one, and no answer came as the minutes had gone by in that church from what I could recal, that was when I was sure the people closest to me in family terms somehow disapeared or were out looking for me. The problem with that idea was Mom and Dad even my siblings would have their phones on, our house phone would not be disconected, so a girl had to wonder what the deal was, and if I seriously was in trouble. Something was wrong I could feel it, for some reason I was crying uncontrolibly and no one answering there phones had something to do with it. But I just charged my phone while sitting in the secretaries office of the church and by the time it was charged I blacked out again I had heard something before I blacked out it was a big booming sound, that made me jump.

Now it's an hour and a half since I last blacked out. Sadly, I know I am not near any town at least I think from the looks of it, I still can't imagine how I still have all my stuff and have no clue how I got here this quickly.

What I do know is somewhere inbetween me getting to Las Vegas from home in Santa Rosa, was where I somehow became seriously injured. As there was a very long, deep, growdy bleeding cut that lay inbetween the calf and knee of my right leg. This was exactly where my leg stung earlier. I now understood why the paster insisted that I was taken to a hospital, if he saw this horrendous cut on my leg. This cut, out of unknown means was a large cut on my leg that looked as if the cut was produced by a knife, exactly like those documentaries and reality shows that people get gunshot wounds that scrape from weapons on their bodies, is exactly how this cut looked to me just as grows and regurgitating.

This led me to assume as I'm incredibly throbing in pain from this leg throught my intire body, to logically assume that somehow when I blacked out someone shot me or cut, thus tearing a bit of my pant leg. Maybe that's why I can't remember, maybe I was taken hostage or something, or maybe I'm blocking out almost being raped or something.

I couldn't help but let out an injured "Eh…Uh." Harsh painful cry and squeal, it stung and hurt enough it was so painful when I tried to sit myself up with my elbows. It was still painfull to look at; the worst thing is I had no clue what bacteria I could get since it's been well over three hours since I left home and some how got the leg wound before arriving in Las Vegas, that is if my watch is working correctly that is. The worst thing now is that there is a wound along my waist that's was what caused me to recieve more pain throught my body and especially make me feel sickening in the stomach.

It was like some burn mark, it was realy red like something hot touched me or I was rubed very hard along my waist by some scraping item. I hate to admit that this would even makes me assume rape, maybe being drug along a floor and rubbed by the pumps of him entering me as he pushed me on rough ground could be whee I got this whoever could have raped me.

Then again, if I was rapped I would have felt the feeling of the mans penius still inside me since my virgina would be inflated.  
>Ugh, I wish life was easy to figure out, I guess I could possibly rule out rape, but till I get some answers I guess it won't be totally tossed out of the picture.<p>

I couldn't help but groan as I sat up and watched a shadow on the tree. I wanted home but had no clue where home was from here.

I called out for anyone but no one answered. Everything in this forest and around me seemed real, but then my eye's caught some bright pink and blue sticky note like the one I saw facing my eye level when I woke up in the church. The note I found facing my eye level at the church was addressed "Sincerely, -Gry-" which I know and knew then was a Norwegian girls name or last name meaning 'dawn'. But this note was different yet the same, I can tell that without reading it.

The strange note left on a rock by my foot with my name on it, was way to familiar if not déjà vu, as I scaned what was on written within the note, it said that I was in Utah. Then there was a map that lay at the base of the rock that just then caught my eyes, as I examind it several times, whoever placed me here and in Las Vegas placed me very carefully leaving me notes and everything to show exactly where I was. As if the person cared about me. But then, the words written on it in several places caught my eye and began to make me question if it was someone else or somehow myself that got me here.

"_you're safe now don't worry you know what to do you're strong and can do this! –Autumn__ (AKA Mr. Mugue)_

The strange thing is that this person whoever they are was starting to creep me out. First off my mother, used to and still would call me Mr. Mugue since I was a child, second my birth name was Autumn then my birth last name was Gry. However, my parents have told me several times I had a blackout as a kid however, those they said were because some bad people like robers or mafia members were after money and came to our house threatening us so we had to move and our last names had to be changed. Mom always explained the reason I blacked out or earased the memory from my mind was because I had been utterly frightend by the entire event that strange day that a grown girl should not remember yet continued to keep on her mind.

The stranger thing that countered my parents claim was the older I got the harder it was to believe this. I may not remember much but I remember enough of the way they were acting when I woke that day, they were scared about someone, but also they were scared and thrilled with or at me but they wouldn't tell me a single reason for them acting this way. I remember waking up the dogs at my feet I had been sleeping with my head rested against mom, she was hushing me and insisted we had to leave home due to some bad men who would do bad things if we did not leave to become safe, they wanted something extremely valuable and would hurt us for it.

It became harder to ask them what the looks of fear I saw on their faces were truly about. Even as a teen and young adult all I could get from them is that I imagined it, had and overactive imagination, mistook the way they acted, or dreamt the way they acted as I was a child after all only a toddler. The thing is the older I got the more these excusses seemed like they were hiding something about me or from me. I even had other black outs and the more I asked about them the more my parents denied things or told me things that always seemed like they were nervous to respond to.

It would not take a genius to know they were hiding things from me, even my cousins, grandparents, uncles and aunts, my siblings and their real siblings who were all my best friends, and my familys friends, everyone of them were the same it did not take me past my thirteenth year to figure out everyone was hiding things from me that in turn had to do with who I was.

I loved them enough that I knew whatever it was they were hiding was for a good reason, this reason was for all I can think of, was for my own protection. Yet I would always seem to drop these feelings or thoughts as to not hurt them or put them under the stress my questions to the blackouts brought them.

I was adopted after all, they hid who my birth mom was, dined me the right to get blood tests to find my father as they either knew and wouldn't tell me who he was or they truly had no clue who my real father or gentic father was. It was the way they acted that told me they knew exactly who my father was, just as they knew my mother and never explained it was my mothers best friend until, that is until she passed away in a head on collision. The other thing was if they didn't know who my biological father was, then why would they deny me the right of a blood test to beable to find my blood father?

"Hu!" I sighed deeply while in the woods shaking my head thinking about my parents and why they would not allow me to find my biological father. To be honest, parents are confusing at best, even if I knew my real parents or at least met my actual father, the parents who I have shared and been with my whole life are my real parents. My mom and dad are forever and always my real mother and father, sometimes I like to think of them as my biological parents even when they aren't I just love them to much, then my true family is is with them and their extended family.

The reason I thought about finding my real father alot is because a girl of twenty thinks about marriage and children alot, and no matter how I disliked my real dad for leaving my real mom, I'd want him to know if not see his biological grandchildren or biological daughters spouce of a cute hubby, I mean I hope the man I marry someday is a hunk and hot as can be, however looks of the man I'd share the rest of my life with don't matter to me.

It doesn't mean whenever I do date for reals I want them to meet my true father, as I havn't stayed with a guy to long into the dating process only to a certain point before I got scared and ended it after starting, then I normal would tell a guy "I just want to be friends." And run the other direction. But mostly it was because I was scared of having sex before I was ready, marrying young, and not having a successful marriage. If there was one thing my adopted parents taught me that I listened very attentive to it was that successful marriages last by communication and maturity. Even statistics proved it was better to marry after twenty five if not being close to thirty.

At least one thing I'm happy of was that I know who I am and that they met one warm summers afternoon, on a beautiful starry summers eve, and they fell inlove that summer twenty years ago. From what I was told that summer was one that could have lasted forever, and to them it did.

All I want to do is someday meet him, my biological father. As my biological mother, the one who gave birth to me, passed away many years ago and is now gone.

But these thoughts reminded me of my family back home, I still couldn't stop crying for some reason I was making myself sick. I just decided to lay down on this grass, weigh out the pain and sorrow that wouldn't leave me. So I thought about so many years ago the story my mom would tell me about my real parents, and what I would tell myself back when innocence of the world was still in me, before grandpa died when I was nine what I used to think yet somehow still believed.

I said the words I used to think outloud trying to fight everything my body was telling me all the anger and pain I do not know the reasons I poses. The tears, the feeling in my heart, and my fears I finally allowed to slip from thought. I had to fight the thoughts bringing me more pain and bring new thoughts in that could give me tranquility, however I had to be innocent as the days I was a young girl.

"Sometimes this crazy world tries to knock it out of you." I let out a cry of great pain as my waist throbbed like it was beaten by a bear, and the pain in my leg grew harder as it felt like my leg was choped off without anesthitics. Yet somehow I found a reason and way to continue.

"I believe in music and love stories, the way that some people believe in fantasies and fairy tales.

I…I like to imagine that what I hear came from my real mother and real father. Although I may not count them as someone who created me and our my parents. I like to believe that they were once inlove like Cinderella and her Prince Charming." By now the pain was making me feel week and tired, I feared giving in to my dizziness, because I didn't want sleep. Most of all I didn't want these blackouts I was facing, because I was fearing death was coming and these black outs were leading to me dying.

I let out a "uhng" sound of harsh pain my body was in hissing afterwords and trying to swallow the little saliva that I could but my throat and mouth were so dry I winced with my eyes painfully shuttering clutching my fists and tightening my body as my legs tried kicking in its great pain that throbbed the entice body. Finaly I began to let out the other words at least attempted but the sounds of me being in horrible pain took over the sound of me attempting to recite the poem I made up with mother as a child.

Hearing some songs I listend to at these moments when I prounounced this poem as a child. The songs I listend to bacl then and made me thing of this poem flashed through my head and helped me not think of the pain. The were playing so loudly in my mind that it was almost as if I was hearing them now out in this damp forested medow, as I continued my child hood hope and dream I used to always believe in and wish to occure as I would recite such a poem. The memory of these different songs gave me the strength to prounounce my hopeful poem and give my hurting body personal comfort and love.

"Maybe the notes in this music... in the music and songs I love to hear and sing along to or even dance along to. The reason I love to sing or dance along, is because these are the notes, music, singing, and dance moves that they heard, sang and danced to the night they met and became friends, if not much more then friends. The long everlasting summer they fell in love before September came and ended what should not have an end. Maybe that's how they found each other by music, notes, singing and dancing. Maybe that's how they'll…" I started crying harder my real mom was gone why was I saying this stupid hope like poem anyways it would never happen, this wasn't truly how they met only the story my mother told me, it truly couldn't be how it happened. The trouble with my doubt was that something inside me said_ 'But it was and you know it.'_

My body throbbed in pain so I continued again to try to take my mind off my injuries and the deathly seering pain.

"Maybe that's how he'll find me!"

My voice became squeky with tears of sadness mixed with the pain I was in "I believe once upon a time long ago, they heard the music that night that long never ending summer and followed it to eachother. I believe it was the music and magic of that summer eve that brought them together, before reality caught them, before love was forced to end what never was to be or should have been more. How this summer created me as Autumn was what tore them apart and Autumn was what my name once was for I was the last goodbye to something beautiful. I am the warm never ending Summer's child."

What I could have sworn was the birds actually singing the song Wake Me Up When September Ends. Was the moment my dilusional mind and body fell down on the grass and was asleep without the knowledge that I was not to wake wake for another two days in the warm August day.

* * *

><p><em>Da Da Da<em>

_What's up with this girl Autumn… Well the introduction chapters or Prologue chapters will tell you more._

_To tell the truth Autumns family closest growing up friends, family, etc are hiding something but it will take us the ability to look into a time before her life began to find out what._

_SO here's what you should know and is the biggest hint I can give "More than meets the eyes." I won't tell you whom I'm referring to or if this refers to no one (joking it refers to the entire bases of the story but it does also have character value)_

_Now what to except in Prologue 1_

_You get to see Autumns mother and father, how they met and what occurred the night they met._

_(Warnign for young readers this next chapter will and I mean WILL have a sex scene in it so do be warned… I'm not quiet sure I want to rate this story M do to this one chapter (with the exception of another one later on…But I need you're help to tell me if I should or shouldn't I've had this story written for a few months but the rating is what kept me from posting it on the sight Do Help…I decided I would just post it and see what you think I don't really think I have swearing in this story just some gory things and talk of sex if not certain situations._

_Ok SO as I will ask before I say ta ta for now, Is I will ask you my readers to please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW._

_I will Like AND I MEAN "LIKE" 2 ABSOLUTLY 2 REVIEWS BEFORE MY NEXT POSTING SO PLEASE DO IT WITHIN THIS WEEK SO I CAN POST THE REAL STORY… ~Thank You~_

_Next If you really like this story or absolutely love it Please add to favorites or Alerts… Thank you_

_Or if you like my writing style and stories even this story Please add me to you're favorite Authors or Author Alerts List… Thank you_

_I hope you enjoyed and I hope you have a wonderful day or night… Thanks for being wonderful readers and I hope you stay on for this extremely thrilling exciting story that will have nail biting twists and turns._

_Enjoy you're day Goodbye for now…Till next chapter I bid the adu_


	2. Chapter 1 Summer's August Song Section 1

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from the Transformers Animated Series._

_However I DO OWN, Summer, Em's (Emily) also known as Emy, Alex, J.T, Evan… And several other characters unnamed_

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone I got two reviews so here you go the next chapter.<em>

_I will like to say thanks to those who reviewed and am truly happy, thanks to one reviewer for pointing out several mistakes I fixed the chapter so it should be reasonable I fixed it late at night even wrote it long ago at night, to tell the truth it took looking at it during the day to see how it needed to be deeply fixed._

_Also I always like it when reviewers or readers tell me things I may need to fix, kindly that is._

* * *

><p><em>I will suggest to a reviewer, if you review something PLEASE DO NOT CALL THE WRITER A W… You have no IDEA what my past is and how a word such as this affects me… So I suggest you cool down and think before you write. Everyone is human and can be hurt by words so please be civilized if you right a review or reply about this story and directly to me.<em>

* * *

><p><em>SECONDLY, a word of advice, do not threaten me to not say "no bashing."<em>_** Because here's the thing I allow bashing JUST AS LONG AS THE REVIEWER OR REPLIER DOES NOT SWEAR… SO NEXT TIME FIND A KINDER WAY TO SAY WHAT YOU WRITE WITHOUT THE CUSSING, SWEARING OR CURSING. PLEASE AND THANK YOU…. You did deeply hurt me from something deep in my past, by calling me a "WHORE" (don't think I am one for I'm not this hurt me for reasons I don't wish to say) SO I ask none of that when you write a review, be a CIVLIZED REVIEWER AND IF YOUR MAD BE A G-PG REVIEWER PLEASE AND THANK YOU ;)**_

* * *

><p><em>SO now I kindly ask for those of you who want to Review… PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW KINDLY<em>

_I ALLOW BASHING AS LONG AS YOU DON'T CUSS, SWEAR, OR CURSE… Thank You…_

* * *

><p><em>This chapter you'll see the events of the past, from here on everything will be leading to Autumns state n the last chapter, and from their her life will take wind and fly. SO I HOPE YOU GREATLY ENJOY THIS thrilling ADVENTURE…so enjoy…;)<em>

_Content WARNING:_** This chapter has underage drinking and should be read lightly…. I suggest readers under 14 be weary and most likely don't read if your under 14**

* * *

><p><em>So again I will not update until I have two reviews…. I will let you know I split this Section I of Chapter 1, up into a second part… I'm listing it however as Section 2 for the following stories will be listed as Summer's August Song…. I will soon get into Ages of Autumn which is the beginning of our main characters story and the chapters will thus surround her.<em>

_I also have this split telling someone else's story for a reason which you will soon see in the coming chapters._

* * *

><p><em>So Please KINDLY Review Review Review<em>

_And Definitly…. Enjoy Enjoy Enjoy_

_Enjoy Enjoy_

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p><em>Twenty-one years and one month earlier (June) on Earth, the Year 2050 in space, right above a town close to Chicago.<em>

_Chapter 1: Summer's August Song!:_

_**Section 1: Mission Arrived, Summer's Dance!**_

A bright blue, black, and white mech sat happily in his small ship. Well as happy someone would be when they're not allowed to converse with their own kind , and being sent out alone for their mission withheld from all social interactions.

This mech in fact was a fast talking mech, who just wanted to get out and race. However, he knew doing so could jeopardize the mission. His mission was to important and secretive, that he had to lay low, even from the Autobots that currently inhabited Earth.

Blurr's ship informed him that he was nearing the destination on the blue, green, and white planet the locals and inhabitants called Earth. His mission was to secretly watch the Autobots that were once a space bridge repair crew for any bizarre activity, the wars they claimed to be in with the Decepticons or super evil humans, and the most important part of his mission watch the Decepticons and any of their activity. Blurr, was instructed to monitor the threats the Decepticons posed against the organics that called listed as humans, and the threat they posed to any Cybertronians. He was also instructed to blend in with the organics and their vehicles as much as he could, until he was called back to Cybertron to relay the final data of his mission.

Luckily, he was told the inhabitants knew about Transformers due to the help and aid the Space Bridge Repair team gave. With this being known, the mech knew that he could easily fit in until he found the perfect alt mode.

Nevertheless, this meant having to land off the destination of Detroit, he had to find a landing spot that was not a great league and low populated area. Due to humans knowing about Transformers, word would most likely spread and blow his cover if he attempted to land someplace populated or well scene. In the case that he transformed in his robot form, word of another transformer on the planet would not spread so quickly and give him time to be out on his mission long before media and earth inhabited Transformers received word of this presence. It also would give him a way to easily hid his ship, from any curious eyes and more importantly the Decepticons optics until he was called back to his home planet.

Finally, Blurr's computer calculated the perfect destination for his ship to land. It was in a large forested cliff area of a small National Park, in the small lumber town of Lacey, Michigan forty miles away from Chicago. He smirked at his findings knowing if any sort of word spread, that by the time word reached anyone's receptors or ears, he would be long gone following his orders. He almost laughed thinking how the earth Autobots and even Decepticons would blow off the claims as some drunken prank and a big fish, out of the length of time word would take to spread.

Blurr was ordered to his distaste, to use his holoform after he disguises and leaves his ship. His captain believed it would be best if, any humans are nearby or curious souls come across him, doing so would him look like a passer bye who was almost killed when a ship landed, aiding in his safe escape and safely undetected.

He turned on all tracing devices, that way no machines whether human or Transformer made would detect his approach. He quickly punched the coordinates of the small clearing on a large mountainous hill in Lacey's forest far enough away from any people or hikers ability to climb, computing it to be the landing destination. Finally, hitting the last dial he needed for safety precautions when landing.

Blurr simply sat back, kicked his foot up on the dash, relaxed with a deep sigh, and looked out the window at what was a small but large, blue green and white world. A world that gleamed like a jewel and had such a bright glow, he could not help but appreciate the true beauty of the planet even if it was not of Cybertronian likeness and beauty. More thrilling to him was the fact that the planets color seemed to fit his colors of white and light emerald blue, his absolutely two favorite colors the galaxy could ever own.

His ship carefully with speed, glided down to the earth, and thankfully undetected by any type of detection or sight. He smirked at the fact that this would be a smooth ride and might even go better than his lieutenants and him planed. This in fact, was proven correct as his ship landed with no traces of any humans, for over a few mile, while all transformers were several cities away.

Now was time for Blurr to find a way to disguise the ship, this was a pretty simple task for Blurr to undertake. All he would had to do was move the dead fallen trees that surrounded the area from what seemed to be the path of a long passed fire years ago, and place them around the ship in a natural fallen or moved fashion. He had to do this enough so no one would walk over the tree's and walk into the hidden blended ship.

As soon as Blurr tackled the task of disguising and preventing any visitors, who managed to walk up this feet, from running into his ship. He quickly walked to the entrance panel and typed the code that would make his ship become invisible to the naked eye, thoroughly allowing the ship to be detection safe.

Finally, Blurr activated his holoform, that he would hold active, until he was far enough away from the town, then he would re-activate his bot self and hide till he found a vehicle that better fit his style.

Before he found a vehicle to transform into, he needed to travel to the local gas station and buy some fuel for him to consume later.

He was also told that the substance of the liquid humans call alcohol could also sustain if not provide energy to their systems. However, he was also told that this substance could get any mech drunk as if they had a cube high-grade energon. Thus if he ran into the situation where he could only acquire human alcohol for his substances of energy, he would have to be extremely careful and make sure he did not over use the liquid.

Scanning to find which direction the local town Lacey location was from his current standing, he found the direction was due southeast. No longer then a few Earth minutes did he discover a trail only more experienced hikers and climbers would take, the incline was to steep for the average human mountaineer to journey. Blurr made sure no organics lay along the walking trail before he began his decline, down its dirty grown over rooted rocky path.

Blurr started to notice around the time he hit the road two hours after his descend, that the sun was starting to set and it soon wood be dark in the surrounding area. He smiled know this entire day lady luck was on his side as less people would notice him if he in fact traveled as a Cybertronian vehicle or even a mech instead of this occurred human body he was now pretending to be.

He smiled more knowing if he waited till it was late enough when few ventured out in the logging town roads that being in his mech body many of the still conscious people would just take his form as some tired drunken hallucination. However, in the mean time, being in the human form would present its own issues, as he dreadfully calculated the fact that they have no way to see in the dark on their bodies, and he would have to be a mech in order for himself to see where he walked along the road when no light filled the sky. He grumbled and growled over this realization, knowing he would have to stay a human till he reached the gas station late enough at night and made his way to his missions location.

Right as the sun disappeared in the horizon leaving the gorgeous red and orange sky, a car came traveling in the opposite direction of Blurr's trek. This 1960's emerald green Ford Mustang, was full of what he knew were drunk young adult humans, similar to what his age was calculated to be in human years. They had the music from a Pop station blasting in their convertible, and were overcrowding in the car with their group of friends. Shouting and protruding weird animal like sounds, as they acted thrilled by whatever they were venturing out to do.

One of the boys with his college team letterman's jacket of gold and blue, called out to the strange short spiky white blond Hair teen, who was definitely Scandinavian, and had such strange blue eyes. The college jockeys actions in turn startled Blurr out of his train of thought, as he still had a mission to do and mentally was focusing on his orders.

"Hey! Hey you, Blondie… Yeah, you walking over there." He stated with his tuff sounding voice, trying his hardest to get the Scandinavian looking boy's attention.

Blurr blinked his human optics, turning this head to look at the strange young adult with prominent muscles which indicated he was definitely some kind of athlete or soldier. For an entire awkward minute Blurr just stood there staring at the drunken teens, simply giving the one who called to him a strange look not answering his call quite yet, for he was unsure what he was to say.

"You don't look from around here. Are you new to these parts?" The drunken athletic looking teenager stated missing a word or two in his question, from his happy drunk daze.

"Maybe, more like passing through, that is till I find what I need then I'm heading out. So I guess to answer your question, yes I'm new to the town." Blurr's voice modified voice stated, as the real him was talking at his usual fast pace. He was informed that humans do not usually talk or understand such fast talking, which in his case neither could mech's understand his regular fast paced speed that well.

He was instructed to use this machine that would slow his speech down to a semi normal speed while he was in his holoform, the only problem was these contraptions lasted only a few hours and would mean Blurr would not be able to keep a social interaction with the organics for any long period of time.

"Well if you'll be in the town for a bit come join us and we can take you to town in a hour or so. We're headed to a cabin party, you'll have fun you'd enjoy it, come on." A younger looking dirty blonde boy with bangs hanging in his face and helmet like hair shaping his face stated happily.

The others joined in the younger teens irking request "Come on… Yeah come party with us!"

"I can't I have to head to town." The disguised Blurr who's voice was quiet handsome slowed down stated, while he shook his head, but inside he was smiling at the idea of a party.

"Come on the hottest girls around go to these parties. You're not scared are you, wimp of alcohol or girls." One of the boys with the military cut head sitting besides the driver harassed.

This boy, was just about to do the chicken sounds, when Blurr stopped dead in his tracks of walking along the side of the road, fists clenched angrily like he could punch someone, little did he notice the teenagers car which was following him driving in reverse also stopped.

Blurr was quite angry at what the teenager in the car just called him, he knew he was about to harass him some more, and he would not be able to stand it one bit. No one ever called him a wimp, usually he would talk them into taking it back, or get into some fight with them, being really agile since he was the fastest thing that lived, he would win easily with the other mech wiped out and brutally injured.

Here where he had to blend in with the humans, being an outsider and obeying human laws was what he had to succeed in accomplishing while under cover. No matter how he wished to hurt this puny bastard, even when doing so was against Autobot code whether antagonized first, he could not hurt the organic as any blow or hit he could give against this or any organic most likely would be a deathly blow and kill him immediately.

Blurr made a threatening growling sound, as he clenched his fist so hard it began to hurt, knowing that if he kept going he would have to face them calling him a wimp or other things. If this happened, he was not sure he could keep himself from hurting and accidently killing them from being antagonized.

Reluctantly, he sighed angrily, he released his fists, and walked across the street to the drunken teenagers over packed in their old well taken care of vehicle. Wanting to punch them, when he saw the smug happy grins on each of their faces, knowing they were happy at succeeding in irritating the strange boy to join them and the ride to the party.

"I knew you'd join, it's the best way to get acquainted with people around here anyways. Don't you worry about cops it's too far out of town for any complaints or phone coverage. And that's always been on purpose, you know so people won't rat out the parties." The original teenager stated with the smug gleam in his eyes.

"Anyways no one has yet to get hurt at one of these parties or overdosed." The irrational one who provoked Blurr stated with a drunk belching burp, while the others cheered him on.

Blurr easily rolled his human optics, feeling that was not at all true. Knowing how mech's such as these teenagers, that are drunk back on Cybertron, would know such things were a fish tale. Those who believed such parties back home, in a single area, never had a single incident, were either too intoxicated, ignorant, or never paid attention. With that being said he believed the group of teens were all of the above, if not common fibbers.

"So what's your name?" a different boy from the one who was taunting him asked, he looked as if he was still a youngling in school, he seemed around the age of a boy in the middle of his third frame. It took a while for Blurr to notice this was the same boy who innocently asked him to join the group and come with them to the party.

Blurr furiously searched the human internet for a human name, not uncommon for a boy in the States. Several minutes passed, with him finding very strange names, or names he just did not like, finally finding one that came to his liking of its sound. "Blake, Blake Zane Lure, I'm called Blurr by my friends." He gave a cheerful cheeky happy smile, as his human looking body white teeth glistened.

"Well nice to meet you Blurr." The guys answer, some of them saying it while laughing over how intoxicated their bodies were. He had no clue how they made room, but they easily managed to scoot over and make room without someone falling over or out. Blurr seats himself in what should be the co-pilots seat, only it was shared between several guys all the way to the drivers seat. He figures, that he might as well get a ride to the party with these guys, and deal with the gas later that night hopefully getting a ride with them to town.

"Here have this." The driver thrusts his arm over his chest, as he hands him what looks like a can of some sort, over the side it reads Four Loko.

"What is it?" He asked skeptically, unsure exactly what the metal canned item was.

"Alcohol, what else would it be? It's a drink!" A boy in the back seat that he had yet to exactly distinguish his features, stated from behind.

Blurr just stares at the long can hearing the liquid inside move as he rolls it in his hands back and forth, unsure if he should try it knowing from their statement that it was alcohol, he just eyes the item strangely for almost a minute.

"You're not scared are you." The boy who intimidated him before asked with a laugh in his voice.

"What? No!" Blurr states, while his slowed down sounding voice obviously quivering giving away his lie.

"You have had a drink before?" one of the boys laugh joking, almost ready to hear him say he had not or indicate he had not had a drink in his lifetime.

"No of course I have had plenty." Which was the truth, just not this kind of alcohol like drink any human manufacturer produced or drank that could get one drunk.

"Well go on then, it's not a party till people are drunk, and not as fun without everyone being drunk." Another boy in the back laughed brightly.

Blurr just shrugs his shoulders and lets the worry slide off them '_It can't hurt!' _he thought reassuringly, although this did not help with his nerves. He popped open the can tab, and took a large swig as the sweet juicy tasting liquid met his human mouth and drained down his throat. His senses suddenly were extremely alert, if not immediately reacting to the alcohol, it was as if the human drink was worst for him then high grade alcohol, it even worked within minutes once he finished the canister in getting him drunk like the teenagers. Never had he had any high grade in his lifetime that affected him this quickly or gave such a sensations to his senses, he felt alive as never before, and he felt he could be so free.

"What's in this drink anyways?" Blurr asked in his happy drunken daze swigging the last bit of another canister with the occupants of the vehicle.

"Let's see fifteen times more caffeine then coffee or regular energy drinks then there's a lot of alcohol that basically sums it up besides the flavoring." The boy with the athletic jacket who originally spoke with him stated in his drunk blissful smile.

"So dude!" One of the guys says before burping, which Blurr happily enjoyed being drunk himself where manors when manors mattered only a little. Especially, when he was half-drunk, and had downed three cans of the stuff known as Four Loko, by now if his body had a belch within it, he would be doing the same.

"Do you like have a girl back home or anything." The black haired handsome muscular boy besides him asked curiously.

Swaying a little before speaking he looked off to the now dark road with a bachelors joyous smile. "No! Most girls think I'm to hyper or cocky. Anyways I meet plenty of them back at the parties back home, you know, all seem to fake. Like for me, well, I want a girl who's not afraid to be who she is. You know what I mean?"

"You say it brother, totally the same. Girls can be such bitches and fakes sometimes its so irritating. Anyways, who you hook up with at a party can always be over the next day."

"Yep exactly!" All the guys even Blurr agrees, he had to admit even on Cybertron the same laws with guys his age existed. The young mech rulebook that was used to explain young mech's attitude to hooking up with femme's at parties seemed the same as these teenage boys statements, and relationships made at drunk parties were only meant to last as all nighters to end the next day.

"You aint a virgin, are you?" The young boy asked with a drunk smile laughing at a joke another boy made about some hook-up in the past.

"No way I've been with plenty of women since I was able to actually be with one or get one in bed." Blurr laughed remembering he was at the begging of his fourth stage when he went to a party with some pals and got drunk and met a drunk teenager, who he lost his virginity to.

"That's good cause most virgins never enjoy these parties, and are whiners and complainers who try to call the police." The car laughed at the thought of such complainers enjoying the guy time they were having together.

The music just pounded as they drove off, and each man pounded their heads to the hard-core music, even Blurr had to admit he enjoyed himself and pounded his head along with the music.

* * *

><p>The radio in a extremely messy dented car, blasted along the crowded Cube, as a the song Killing Me Softly With His Song began to play and the teenage girls sang along, some not as great as the others.<p>

_Strumming my pain with his finger_

_Singing me life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

"Hey Em's you sure it's ok I come with you to the party. You know I'm just with you and aunty for the summer. I'm going back home to the west at the end of this long summer. You know I would hate and don't want to anger her, by going to a party and possibly ending causing this trip to end early because I get in trouble by doing this." A golden blond girl with a model appearance, normal sized body, and a childish complexion stated. She had natural pink lips and light blue eyes and the look of the night stars floating in her beautiful eyes.

This girl had just finished changing into her hot pink high rise party dress, in the back seat of her cousins car. Her cousin had just picked her up from the job that her parents made her get while she stayed with her aunt and cousin. The blonde girl hoped most of the girls in the car did not mind that she had to change in the vehicle, her boss when she asked was extremely strict and would not allow her. However, being that she worked at a day care facility it made sense not being allowed to change in the restrooms, after all they did not want the children learning the wrong things.

Thankfully, in the blondes case, they greatly understood her position and did not think anything less of her for having to do such. The sound of the group of girls singing quite badly to the Fugees song, echoed within the car before the golden blonds cousin Em could answer.

_I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style_

_And so I came to see, to listen for a while_

_And there he was, this young boy, a stranger to my eyes_

"Don't worry Summer, most of the time she's out hanging at a club or bars. Mom may get mad if she finds out that I was, however, she rarely does unless she finds pictures of the parties with me in them… So did you and Matt really end things?" A curly long black hair girl with a model appearance yet larger robust body stated quiet interested in the answer her cousin would give her.

Neither, Summer nor Em's, were above the age of twenty, Emily being the closest of the two cousins, the two of them were illegally intoxicated under the age. However, only one girl in the heavily packed Cube vehicle was over twenty one, and she was only a month over the age.

_I felt all flushed with his fever, embarrassed by the crowd_

_I felt he'd found my letters and read each one out loud_

_I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on…_

"Hu yeah he had to be such a jerk about it though he even wanted break up sex. I'm sorry when your through your through, that's it. But, he was a bit of a pervert anyways, he will get over me, as I am way over him. I think to him, I was just a prize, it felt that way even if I was treated special. I just don't like him the way I used to. You know, recently my heart feels like there is someone extremely special that will sweep me off my feet. You know the way we thought it was as children, well the last couple months such feelings of childish prince charming and valiant knights have returned to my heart. I feel like I want my true love to arrive already, you know what I mean. I'm tired of these drunk pussy lazy asses, who want me for the looks. I'm sick of these fake boys, you know I'm ready for a man and so help me I'm going to find me a man."

"Hey these parties we always find guys. Even men if you know what I mean." Her cousins friend who was a red head with green eyes snickered. "You will have someone, you'll find someone at this bash that can easily help you get over him and maybe a little something extra." She winked to the light blonde haired girl sitting beside her, who equally giggled at some hidden statement.

"Thanks Alex." Summer stated while rolling her eyes, sighing, resting her head on her hand and glaring out the window. While her sigh and longing stares to the dark objects outside the window, went unnoticed by many of the occupants, all the girls except Summer sang out loud when the third verse of the song came around.

_He sang as if he knew me in all my dark despair_

_And then he looked right through me as if I wasn't there_

_But he was there, this stranger, singing clear and loud_

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

"Anyways!" The red head Alex interrupted once the song ended on the radio, and a less well-known song began. "Looks like Emy's guy, J.T. has picked up a guy off the road who's from out of town. There bringing him along, he's going be in town for a bit. That is from what Evan's text says. Maybe he can be hooked up with you Summy, for short term or at least Summer term." She laughed at her joke matching her name with the season. Summer heard it all before and tuned out of the conversation, she was not interested in a stranger nor the old jokes. At the moment, Summer knew exactly how Sandra Dee in Grease felt, when the girls made fun of her at the sleepover.

"He sounds like a looker if they picked him up, you know how the guys are. Evan even says, from a man's perspective he is quiet a handsomely cute hunk that he's intimidated in me meeting think I'd leave him for the new guy. They are now all drunk in the car, I can tell by his crappy texting and random statements. You know what that mean girls, be ready for the party cause the guys are already having one!" Alex continued quiet excitedly screeching.

It did not take long for many of the other drunk girls to join in with their girlish screams. The brunnett reached into the long brown bag she was holding and took out a large bottle of vodka. She opened it and took a swig, passing it to the blonde besides her, while she and every other girl passed it around to each other. Each girl took large gulps and swigs, Emily turned up the volume of the cars radio as the girls began dancing in their seats to the party music. All of them dancing and sing in the car all thrilled and getting ready for the real party. That is all except Summer who continued to stare dreAlex eyed at the night sky through the window.

'_Please give me a man Lord, I'm tired of waiting I may be young but my hearts sick of the games with guys, its ready for a man. It's ready for the one you have prepared to be with me. I want my shiny white Knight, my Lancelot; please I'm tired of the losers who hurt my heart.'_

A tear fell down her face, without messing up her party makeup. The dark brown haired girl with pink streaks in her hair, Summer believed was Zoe, handed her the half empty vodka bottle. Summer took the drink in her hand and held it steadily unsure if she truly wanted to drink again.

'_Lord I want him. I want him, NOW!'_ She thought quickly dumping the vodka upwards and into her mouth, taking a larger swig then the rest of the girls. She scrunched her nose and eyes before stating "Woo!" Shaking her head with her arms raised out of the bitter flavor and burst of senses from the high alcoholic drink.

From then on during the car ride, she began enjoying herself and forgetting the feelings of longing for a keeper. The feeling of craving her special someone disappeared as well from her mind, and she enjoyed the evening car ride at last.

* * *

><p>As the red convertible came to a stop, it was already way past the hour the sky grew dark, and people could be heard screaming as the music was loudly pounding. The guys who had invited Blurr, had found that they all were strangely getting along with each other. Which to his memory was not at all what Sentinel Prime told everyone about the humans, nor did he say they were as similar to transformers as he was discovering.<p>

Once they arrived, a group of sexily dressed teenagers walked infront of their vehicle. Every occupant including the disguised Blurr, was cheering, or doing the whistling at group of extremely enticing women, who even he had to admit were lookers, he found it quite surprising when he found himself whistling and checking one of the girls ass, thinking of her unclothed and in a berth with him.

"J.T. lets go join the party already!" Says the younger teenage, quite eagerly, jumping out of the back end of the vehicle as the others just began to hope out. With laughs at the youngest teens eagerness, they all headed towards the cabin.

As soon as they approached the other side of the parking grass and a small shed, Blurr discovered that most of the dancing was outside. This could be made obvious as he noticed speakers strewn everywhere both inside and out so the whole place boomed with loud music. People of all shapes and sizes, were dancing both inside the cabin and out on its large lawn, crowding everywhere from the tree's to the cabins main area.

"Hey Blurr, I'm going to go check for the ladies we know, in particular my girl Emy. She's bringing her cousin along, she said her cous is staying with them for the summer, and I guess she's from the rainy side of the west." He laughed in large fits of chuckling at his own joke. "So go and look out for the babes and stuff, enjoy yourself. I'm going to be back soon. It seems the others have already gone girl hunting, so you may just have to get acquainted with whoever on your own. That is until I find the others, they'll probably come hang around you soon, they're just getting warmed up, I should say… Well I guess, I'll see you in a bit."

Blurr nodded his head and decided it did not hurt to have fun tonight and dance with the humans at this party.

A group of three gorgeous girls, dancing with their bodies sexily together, which was strange sort of dancing Blurr had never tried, but had witnessed femme's at bars and parties do on Cybertron. These three babes, acknowledged Blurr to come join them. He eagerly could not refuse he found their dancing sweetly intriguing, even if they were a totally different species, his hormones could not stop racing. He even knew the reason his hormones raced at the sight and idea of him dancing with these girls closely in such a way. One reason was the kind of dancing they were doing was alluringly sexy. Secondly, with the girl all the way against moving like someone having sex was something that would get even the human men around him physically wanting the intercourse to pleasure their hormonal minds. Thirdly, these three girls were very hot and in very skimpy outfits almost like, they had nothing on which made even Blurr wish for the undressing of their clothing in a private area to occur.

Surprisingly, Blurr was actually having fun dancing, as the girl who was against him would move her arms so nicely while he also moved his around her. He even enjoyed the interaction in a sexy dancing with organics, without being grossed out by touching one.

Sadly, he did not have any feelings for her the long red haired girl and her blond friends, like he originally felt over their enticing figures. He allowed himself to make friends with them and enjoy having fun with some human babes.

Although, Blurr like any man, eventually grew bored with these girls, and choose to go and get a drink excusing himself from dancing with the three women. Which they did not mind, simply giggled at the fact of how hot he was and they gossiped to each other as they watched him and his sexy butt stroll away from sight.

He found that all the drinks were alcoholic that were left in the punch bowls under the tent. So he just took whatever the clear stuff that his sensors informed him was very high in alcoholic content. Though when he tasted the liquid, it had a big pow in his sensors, yet a very subtle flavor.

He went for the punch spoon to get more of the strange liquid in the bowl and fill his cup. When a very soft hand with bright pink painted nails, met his hand, and shockingly startle him by the shocking feel he got when her hand touched his.

He went on to say "Oh I'm…" However, as his optics followed the bear arms of the femme arm, he found his eyes meet a young women. She looked younger than his scanners said she was, with gorgeous gold strait hair with brownish highlights. She had such lustful pink lips that shined from the lip-gloss that she sweetly wore, and a gentle subtle kind smile that would make any femme on Cybertron easily jealous. What caught his eye next was the fancy but short dress she had on. This shining sparkly dress, was a dress that was held on by her medium sized busts with a v-dip in the center and was only short enough to go past her butt, with matching diamond styled nice pinkish red 3 inch heals.

Blurr paid little attention to fact that he actually found he was deeply attracted to this women, and wanted to see her with the her dress all the way off, more desiring then any of the women he saw at this party. This was not just his drunken state talking, he felt his spark lurching out and pounding furiously at the sight of this women, it was his real self that was falling at first sight for a femme human.

Little did he know that this girl was checking him out, finding him very attractive and smiling due to this nice fact. Like Blurr's spark, her heart was pounding and her armpits dribbled in heated surprise from her attractiveness to the complete stranger. She was dying to have this man hold her and she had no clue the reasons why, all she knew was from his touch she felt a strange shock overcome her body, and the handsome figure swept her soul off its feet. She felt as if she was in utter heaven.

This man was somehow making her forget every guy she had ever been with, or any man she hoped to be with before meeting him, now all she wanted was him. Moreover, he was wearing her absolute favorite colors white and a subtle light blue with black horizontal lines on his shirt.

If she could, she would turn him around just to check out his butt. He was tall and had big hands, masculine figure, and was definitely some type of athletic guy she easily noticed his strong long legs and robust muscular figure. This golden blonde guessed he was a track jock, knowing he was skinnier but muscular and tall, in her mind it made sense. Her guess was also due to the fact that this was one of her favorite sports, she in fact was the team captain of her high school and college league, and was the fastest runner in the west coast and possibly the whole country.

This golden blonde even made records, she was asked to join the Summer Olympics the following year. However, she was unsure and still had not made up her mind, as it was just fun for her to run. She was not wanting to run track her whole life, she wanted to be a musician. In particularly she had plans to be a professor at a college; her ambition was to become a choir professor.

While looking the disguised Blurr over, she knew if she was going to have an all nighter with any guy, it would be this one standing right in front of her with the trusting blue eyes, she found her heart lost in. She could tell he agreed, as his mouth was agape after looking her over, and she could see a little bulge in his blue summer board shorts, smirking at the idea that it could be over her simple look.

Nevertheless, forgot the idea of the bulge in his board shorts when he smiled, she felt safe and warm. She was so lost in his misty-eyed dreAlex smile, that she could have sworn her knee's caved in at the warmness she had from simple facial expression.

Suddenly the two changed the gaze of their eyes. Only to have her eyes meet his blue eyes, one so opaque and unrealistic that seemed as if they were a completely different world themselves. They were mystical, bright, shining most beautiful blue, anyone could have laid their eyes upon, and she was lucky that these eyes were laid upon her, she felt like an awed child.

While Blurr saw the most beautiful light blue eyes that were so dramatic yet the most beautiful eyes even when compared to femme optics. He never found ones so mysterious and longing, smiling with every star swimming in the oceans of her eyes, gazed upon him as dreAlex as the moment his hand touched hers. If he were to die today after staring into her eyes, they would be all he thought about before returning to Primus's spark, he would happily allow himself to die the happiest mech ever, just to have seen these's eyes.

Sparkles and light seemed to reflect around both of their bodies, as the scene played out similar to the black and white pictured films of the 1920's, where the women and mans eyes meet. Both are under shining heavenly light, yet no one notices and continues with whatever there doing, as this light and sparkle surrounding them was only for them to enjoy and see.

At this moment both young disguised mech and human female, felt as if they were the only people in this area, and the party around them was not truly going on. Instead, they felt as if they were glidding on a cloud staring into each other's smiles and glistening eyes, while their minds felt they had touched heaven mystified by the beauty of a man and women's eyes meeting in love for the first time. Both figures, could live forever in this moment, everything was so still it felt like time had stopped and nothing but this mattered to time.

For both this mech and girl, felt like they had finally completely lived their lives to its fullest. At this moment, they felt they both died when their hands grazed each other. At this moment, it felt like they were staring into an angel's face, or their personal guardian angel to take them away to heaven.

* * *

><p><em>So Blurr's in love with a human….Hmmm this will be interesting to see how it plays out.<em>

_What will the girl think when she finds out what the man of her dreams truly is? You will have to wait to find out._

_Like I said you won't find out unless I get two (2) new reviews, so quickly review if you enjoy this tale._

_Next chapter,_

_More events during the party, Blurr and Summer get to know each other, and enjoy each others company… The rest you'll find out when the chapter is posted._

_Thanks again to my reviewers and head the word NO SWEARING, CUSSING OR CURSING, Be kind in your reviews THINK BEFORE YOU WRITE ONE and COOL DOWN IF YOUR MAD TILL YOU CAN BE CIVILIZED IN WRITING ONE._

_Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it…_

_Have a wonderful day or night ;) Ta ta for now… _


End file.
